Interlude
by princessed
Summary: Juste un petit oneshot. Se situe juste après l'arc sur les Bounts.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : juste un petit oneshot (et ma première tentative de yuri). Se situe juste après l'arc sur les Bounts.

Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo. Même chose pour tous ses personnages. Je ne tire absolument aucun profit financier de cette fiction.

_Interlude_

Je rentre chez moi après avoir fait le tour de ma division et dit à mes hommes que j'étais contente d'eux. Enfin, contente… Il y a quelques petites choses qui clochent mais après tout le bazar qu'on avait eu avec les Bounts, on peut difficilement le leur reprocher. Ils ont l'air soulagé, d'ailleurs. Je me demande pourquoi les gens me trouvent si souvent trop exigeante.

Une belle surprise m'attend chez moi. Enfin, belle, le mot est faible… Elle s'est glissée par ma fenêtre pendant que j'étais encore à l'infirmerie et se sert dans mon garde-manger. En me voyant entrer, elle va vers moi avec son sourire merveilleux.

- Salut. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je tenais à te voir avant de partir, je t'ai attendue pendant un moment et il se trouve que j'avais faim…

- Vous vous en allez ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Je peux difficilement faire autrement. Dis-moi, c'est vrai, ce qu'on m'a raconté sur toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a raconté sur moi ? demandé-je, méfiante. Quand Maîtresse Yoruichi prend son air malicieux, cela peut annoncer n'importe quoi.

- On m'a dit que tu as réglé son compte à un Bount à toi toute seule et avec une bonne dose de poison dans le sang.

Il y a une pointe d'admiration dans sa voix. Je ressens une poussée d'orgueil incroyable mais je m'efforce de garder l'air indifférent. Le devoir passe avant tout. Je dois remplir mon rôle de capitaine et veiller sur les miens sans faillir et sans jamais m'en vanter.

- Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, réponds-je le plus calmement possible. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais du potentiel.

Il y a de la malice dans son regard. Je me sens comme coupée en deux : c'est bien agréable de savoir qu'elle m'apprécie, mais si elle a vraiment une bonne opinion de moi, pourquoi m'a-t-elle fuie et ignorée pendant plus de cent ans ? Vraiment, je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à elle.

- J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, dis-je pour changer le sujet.

A une époque, je n'aurais jamais osé m'asseoir avant elle mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle m'imite mais au lieu de ça, elle se tourne vers le garde-manger et s'écrie :

- Tu as raison. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu dois être morte de fatigue ! Je vais nous faire à manger.

- _Nous_ faire à manger ?

- Oh, je suis désolée. Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Je n'attends personne mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends de se montrer aussi gentille, je veux dire encore plus gentille que d'habitude, tout d'un coup ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle cache derrière son demi-sourire taquin mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour déchiffrer les expressions, et avec elle, c'est carrément mission impossible. A tous les coups, je finis par penser '_mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle'_ et ça me déconcentre.

Le dîner est bientôt prêt. On mange en parlant travail : elle me raconte comment ça se passe dans le monde réel et je lui explique ce qui s'est passé ici. Par moments, je ressens une pointe de jalousie en pensant aux gens qu'elle côtoie là-bas mais je me répète que je n'y peux rien. Il faut que je me fasse une raison : elle ne ressent pas pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle. Elle ressemble vraiment à un chat, indépendante et cruelle sans même s'en rendre compte, et je n'y peux rien. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est profiter de ces quelques instants et m'en souvenir plus tard.

La dernière bouchée avalée, nous mettons les couverts dans un coin et je m'attends à ce qu'elle me dise au revoir. Au lieu de cela, elle m'annonce qu'elle se sent pleine de poussière après avoir passé la journée dehors et qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une douche. Je lui indique où est la salle de bains, tant mieux si elle reste un peu plus longtemps.

- Tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

Je réponds oui sans réfléchir avant de répéter la question dans ma tête et de comprendre _vraiment_ ce qu'elle vient de me proposer. Houlà, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Mais il n'est pas question de reculer : elle risquerait de croire que j'ai peur et je dois lui montrer que je suis devenue assez forte pour ne plus avoir peur de rien.

Ma douche est rudimentaire : un baquet, du savon et des seaux d'eau. Nos vêtements tombent un à un et je m'efforce de garder l'air indifférent, de lui montrer que la nudité non plus ne me fait pas peur. Après tout, les gens qui craignent de se montrer nus la font rire et il n'est pas question qu'elle se joue de moi à ce niveau. Mon corps est moins beau que le sien, quand même… Oh, c'est juste une douche, je ne vais tout de même pas en faire une montagne !

Nous n'avons plus rien sur nous. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, balaie son regard de haut en bas et lance : 'mmm, joli, c'est pas croyable ce que tu as grandi !' Mon cœur bat la chamade mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu et je lui fais signe de prendre place dans le baquet. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois nue et je me suis toujours efforcée de trouver ça normal. Enfin, la première fois, je me suis sentie vraiment gênée. Elle, ça l'a fait rire. Il faut que je lui montre que j'ai grandi, que je ne suis plus embarrassée par ce genre de choses.

On se savonne. J'ose à peine bouger les coudes parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de place. Je suis sur le point de me contorsionner pour me laver le dos quand elle m'attrape les mains :

- Laisse. Je vais le faire.

Je tressaille. Elle veut me _savonner_ le dos ? Je cherche en vain quoi répondre et au bout d'un moment, elle hausse les épaules.

- Tu veux que je passe la première ? suggère-t-elle. Comme tu veux, mais après, je te rends la pareille.

Et elle me présente sa nuque. Difficile de refuser. Je lui frotte les épaules puis descend plus bas tout en ayant presque l'impression de commettre un sacrilège. Elle a un bien beau dos, mince et musclé. J'avoue qu'il serait bien agréable de le savonner encore et encore, et ensuite de glisser mes mains sur… Non, je ne dois pas penser à ce genre de choses !

- Ton tour ! me lance-t-elle quand j'ai terminé. Ses mains glissent sur mes épaules, me chatouillent la nuque puis descendent plus bas, le bout de ses doigts effleure légèrement le côté de mes seins puis vont s'attarder dans le creux de mes reins… J'ai l'impression d'avoir le sang en feu. De l'eau froide, vite ! Je vais exploser si elle continue comme ça !

Ses mains quittent enfin (ou trop tôt ?) mon dos. Je me force à me tourner vers elle pour qu'elle voie que je n'ai pas peur de son regard. Impossible de déchiffrer son regard taquin. Elle est peut-être en train de me lancer un défi, mais lequel ? Je ne la comprendrai jamais.

On se rince, on se sèche, on se rhabille et elle m'annonce négligemment qu'elle aimerait bien passer la nuit ici, si ça ne me dérange pas. Non, bien sûr que non, comment cela pourrait-il me déranger ? Et nous voilà toutes deux assises sur le plancher, à regarder le clair de lune par la fenêtre. La lune est vraiment belle ce soir.

Je ne me méfie pas et voilà qu'elle m'attrape par les épaules, me fait basculer, et je me retrouve allongée par terre, la tête sur ses genoux. Elle pouffe de rire et je repense à cette journée qu'on a passée toutes les deux avant son départ. Ce jour-là, c'est elle qui s'était endormie avec la tête sur mes genoux. J'étais tellement heureuse… et ça n'a pas duré.

- Tu as l'air triste, me dit-elle soudain. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Je ferme les yeux. Il faut qu'elle croie que je dors. Que veut-elle que je lui réponde ? Que je vais bien ? Non, je ne me sens pas parfaitement bien parce que je n'ai qu'une nuit pour être près d'elle, que je préfèrerais l'éternité et que je _sais_ que je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester près de moi. Dans un sens, je l'aime parce qu'elle est insaisissable, parce que je n'arriverai jamais à la posséder tandis que moi, je lui appartiens corps et âme. Je l'ai toujours su. Alors pourquoi me sens-je si triste, tout d'un coup ?

- Allons, murmure-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux. Allons, petite abeille…

Ses doigts quittent mes cheveux, glissent le long de mes joues, effleurent mes lèvres puis mon cou. Ce contact me donne le frisson et je commence à réaliser ce qui se passe. Ce ne sont pas les gestes d'une bonne camarade, mais plutôt ceux d'une… Non !

Je me redresse avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin et je lui fais face, furieuse et toute tremblante. Elle a l'air un peu étonné.

- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tu veux bien me dire à quoi tu joues ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

La question m'a prise de cours et j'ai bafouillé :

- Je… si, mais la question n'est pas là ! D'abord tu me demandes de ne jamais te quitter, ensuite tu fuis et tu m'ignores pendant plus de cent ans, ensuite tu reviens et tu veux qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, et maintenant tu essaies de m'allumer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Je reste bouche bée, effarée par ma propre audace. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je lui parlerais sur ce ton ! Elle a l'air sincèrement triste et je me sens soudain toute troublée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je ressens en ce moment.

- Ecoute, dit-elle au bout d'un long moment, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir. A l'époque, j'ai réagi comme j'ai pu. Je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer avec tes sentiments.

Donc, elle savait quels sentiments j'avais pour elle ? Je me demande si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'y a plus aucune lueur de malice dans ses yeux dorés et je la sens démunie, ce qui arrive rarement. J'ai l'impression d'être à égalité avec elle et c'est peut-être la situation la plus déroutante que j'ai jamais connue. Que puis-je faire ? Oh, peut-être lui dire ce que j'aurais dû lui avouer plus tôt :

- J'aurais préféré pouvoir vous dire au revoir, vous savez.

- Eh bien, murmure-t-elle, c'est que je fais maintenant. Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer une bonne nuit toutes les deux, se créer de bons souvenirs pour plus tard…

Encore une de ses déclarations ambigües dont elle a le secret ! Une bonne nuit ? Me voilà poussée dans mes retranchements. Je reste muette et elle finit par se lever et par marcher vers la porte de sortie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle. Si tu ne te sens pas prête pour cela…

- Attendez !

Je me lève et je me dépêche de lui barrer le passage. Tant pis si ce que je fais est totalement insensé. Pendant toute ma vie, j'ai obéi à ceux qui se trouvaient plus haut que moi dans la hiérarchie, j'ai respecté les règles et les conventions et j'ai tout fait pour que tout le monde les observe. Si je dois agir comme une dingue une fois dans ma vie, cela doit se passer maintenant.

- Ne t'en va pas… Yoruichi.

J'ai réussi à prononcer son nom en entier, sans préfixe, ni suffixe, ni titre honorifique. Elle a l'air impressionné. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je l'embrasse, un petit baiser chaste qui dure à peine une seconde. Je me recule pour la regarder, ses yeux m'interrogent, j'ai le cœur qui bat, j'arrive à peine à hocher la tête pour lui dire que je suis prête pour la suite. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et ce contact me donne le frisson. Le baiser qui s'ensuit dure une éternité et me semble tout de même trop court, je me noie dans ce baiser et je voudrais qu'il ne finisse jamais…

* * *

><p>C'est moi qui me suis réveillée la première. Nous sommes dans mon lit, blotties l'une contre l'autre et je me souviens de tout ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. Ça me donne envie de rougir ! Mais en même temps, c'était tellement bon. Je la regarde, elle dort encore, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Tellement belle et tellement insaisissable…<p>

Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à la garder près de moi mais maintenant, ça m'est égal. J'ai assez de bons souvenirs pour toute une vie. Je me sens calme et sereine, comme si son calme et sa beauté avaient déteint sur moi pendant qu'on faisait l'amour. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien. Une seule nuit m'a rendu heureuse pour l'éternité.

_La fin…_


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis : la même histoire, mais racontée du point de vue de Yoruichi.

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Interlude_

Il y a des avantages à pouvoir se changer en chat à volonté. Si j'avais essayé d'entrer ici sous forme humaine, ça m'aurait pris pas mal de temps, or, je n'ai eu qu'à me glisser par la fenêtre pour me retrouver dans sa chambre. Tiens, même si je n'avais pas su que j'étais chez elle, je l'aurais deviné : tout est propre, rangé, rien ne traîne… Ma Soi-Fon est une vraie perfectionniste, ça, y'a pas à dire.

Il faut que je me trouve des vêtements. La nudité ne m'a jamais dérangée (au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué) mais en l'occurrence, j'aime autant en garder un peu pour plus tard. Tiens, sa garde-robe aussi est la mieux rangée de la Soul Society. Sa cuisine aussi, je suppose. Oh, j'ai une de ces faims… Tant pis, je craque : une ou deux bouchées, ça ne peut pas faire de…

- Maîtresse Yoruichi ?

La voilà ! Je ne l'avais même pas entendue, en plus. Essayons de prendre l'air innocent :

- Salut. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je tenais à te voir avant de partir, je t'ai attendue pendant un moment et il se trouve que j'avais faim…

- Vous vous en allez ? me demande-t-elle.

Pendant un bref instant, il y a une lueur inquiète dans son regard, comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille. Je crois retrouver l'ancienne Soi-Fon, celle qui s'excusait pratiquement d'exister. Mais cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde et son regard se durcit de nouveau. Vite, posons-lui la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis hier.

- Je peux difficilement faire autrement. Dis-moi, c'est vrai, ce qu'on m'a raconté sur toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a raconté sur moi ?

- On m'a dit que tu as réglé son compte à un Bount à toi toute seule et avec une bonne dose de poison dans le sang.

Ça, fallait le faire ! La voilà qui rougit, se mord les lèvres, fait la grimace et finit par déclarer d'un ton parfaitement égal qu'il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Toujours modeste, à ce que je vois. N'importe, j'ai toujours su qu'elle avait du potentiel. Elle finit par s'asseoir et je décide de nous faire à manger. Une bonne soirée intime, c'est ce qu'il nous faut ! Voyons, qu'est-ce que je vais nous cuisiner ?

Elle préfère le poisson à la viande, si je me souviens bien. Gagné : il n'y a pas un gramme de viande dans sa cuisine. Tandis que je m'active aux fourneaux, je remarque le reflet de son image dans la vitre et pour une fois, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Soucieuse ? gênée ? heureuse ?

Il y a deux Soi-Fon, en réalité. J'imagine que la plupart des gens voient seulement sa personnalité au travail, celle d'une dure-à-cure impitoyable, mais je me souviens d'une autre Soi, une innocente un peu fragile qui refait encore surface de temps en temps. Je comprends très bien cette dualité puisque j'ai moi-même deux personnalités qui cohabitent, une Yoruichi taquine et malicieuse, et une sérieuse et responsable. Je me souviens que je suis venue ici pour me rapprocher d'elle, pour essayer de lui faire oublier un peu toutes ces tensions et cette incompréhension qui ont perduré si longtemps entre nous deux. Pour cela, il faudrait que je fasse ressortir Soi-Fon l'innocente. Comment faire ?

Le temps que je me retourne, elle a déjà mis le couvert. On dîne face à face en se racontant ce qu'on a fait pendant ces cent dernières années. J'évite volontairement les sujets qui pourraient la blesser et en même temps, j'essaie de blaguer pour la faire sourire. Peine perdue : elle a décidé de rester en mode dure-à-cuire et l'innocente se cache quelque part, loin derrière. Voyons, que puis-je inventer pour la décoincer un peu ?

- Je me sens toute crasseuse. Tu permets que j'utilise ta salle d'eau pour prendre une douche ?

- Bien sûr, elle est au fond du couloir.

- Tu viens la prendre avec moi ?

- D'accord.

Elle a dit d'accord sans hésiter ? Ça alors, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle trouve un prétexte quelconque pour décliner l'invitation ! Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à ranger les taquineries que j'avais prévu de lui balancer si elle refusait de me suivre. Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.

Il y a des gens qui croient que je suis folle ou perverse parce que je n'ai aucun problème avec la nudité. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Pour moi, la nudité, c'est juste un état comme un autre et je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait avoir honte d'avoir un corps. Je trouve même plutôt agréable de ne rien avoir sur le dos : on se sent plus léger ! Mais je sais que beaucoup de gens ne partagent pas mon opinion, c'est pour ça que je reste habillée la plupart du temps.

Soi plie soigneusement ses vêtements au fur et à mesure qu'elle les enlève. C'est la première fois que je la voie nue et… tiens, elle était déjà mignonne il y a cent ans, mais maintenant, c'est une merveille ! Elle a de ces jambes… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque et elle me demande de monter dans le baquet en guise de réponse. Bon, ça me fait ma première douche froide de la journée.

Tout naturellement, je lui propose de lui savonner le dos. Elle semble gênée. Je lui présente le mien la première et j'attends qu'elle ait fini, puis je m'empresse de lui laver le sien. Un bon massage par la même occasion, ça la détendra et ensuite, on pourra parler sérieusement ! Soyons sérieuse. Sérieuse… Aïe, voilà que mon autre personnalité, Yoruichi la malicieuse, prend le dessus et envoie la sérieuse faire un tour sur une autre planète. Et si je taquinais un peu ses zones érogènes ?

Soi-Fon ne proteste pas tandis que je lui caresse la nuque et le creux des reins. Si elle me disait d'arrêter, je m'arrêterais sur-le-champ mais elle se contente de tressaillir. Quand j'ai fini, je vois qu'elle a viré au rouge tomate mais que son expression hésite entre le trouble et la dureté. Voilà qu'elle feint l'indifférence. Elle me résiste ! Tant mieux, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle si elle cédait à mes moindres caprices. Allons, je vais te dresser, moi, petite abeille…

La douche terminée, nous rejoignons la pièce principale. La nuit est tombée, on peut voir la lune, comme ce fameux soir où je me suis presque endormie la tête sur ses genoux. Je me souviens, si elle n'avait pas été mineure à l'époque, je l'aurais peut-être embrassée…

Allons, c'est ce soir que je l'embrasse. Elle a déjà sa tête sur mes genoux. Mes doigts jouent dans ses cheveux. Si tout se passe bien, dans quelques instants…

-Tu veux bien me dire à quoi tu joues ?

La voilà qui s'est redressée et me fixe du regard, parfaitement furax. Ça y est, la dure-à-cuire a repris le dessus ! Essayons de prendre l'air innocent :

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Je… si, mais la question n'est pas là ! D'abord tu me demandes de ne jamais te quitter, ensuite tu fuis et tu m'ignores pendant plus de cent ans, ensuite tu reviens et tu veux qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, et maintenant tu essaies de m'allumer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

La claque. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela. Evidemment, tous les torts sont de mon côté : je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça sans lui dire au revoir, tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Je lui ai brisé le cœur en sachant à quel point elle était sensible et ça, c'était mal.

Pourtant, il fallait que je parte, ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup. Elle connaît les raisons officielles de mon départ mais il y avait une autre raison dont je n'ai jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Kisuke. Elle m'admirait beaucoup trop et je commençais à trouver cela insupportable. Je n'ai jamais mérité une pareille adoration : je suis un être normal, avec des qualités et des défauts, pas une déesse. J'avais déjà essayé d'écorner l'image idéalisée qu'elle avait de moi mais cela n'avait pas marché, c'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de la trahir en la quittant brutalement. Je pensais que si je démolissais de moi-même le piédestal sur lequel elle m'avait placée, elle cesserait de m'adorer et verrait enfin la personne formidable qu'elle a toujours été. Je lui ai fait mal volontairement mais je pensais que c'était pour son bien.

Peut-être que mon petit plan a marché. Elle est devenue très forte, je m'en rends compte, bien assez forte pour se passer de moi. Cependant, je me demande si je n'ai pas détruit son équilibre émotionnel en la trahissant. Peut-être que j'aurais pu m'y prendre autrement.

Pas très adroitement, j'explique que je me suis mal conduite. Je m'attends à toutes les réactions possibles : qu'elle crie, qu'elle me frappe… Voilà qu'elle reste calme.

- J'aurais préféré pouvoir vous dire au revoir, vous savez, dit-elle simplement.

Moi, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui dire au revoir. Si je l'avais fait, jamais je n'aurais eu le cœur de partir. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à me regarder avec ses grands yeux effarés et j'aurais complètement craqué. Il fallait que je parte parce que… pourquoi ? Pour la punir ? Ou pour me punir moi-même d'éprouver des sentiments aussi forts envers quelqu'un qui n'était ni de mon âge, ni de mon rang ? Zut, moi qui avais toujours cru que je connaissais bien mes propres sentiments, voilà que je m'étais piégée moi-même : jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle me manquerait autant. Je me sens perdue : comment lui expliquer tout ça ?

- Eh bien, c'est que je fais maintenant. Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer une bonne nuit toutes les deux, se créer de bons souvenirs pour plus tard…

Une bonne nuit pour compenser toutes les mauvaises nuits que je lui ai imposées, celles où elle maudissait mon nom, celles où je ne dormais pas en pensant à elle… C'est dérisoire, je sais. Va-t-elle dédaigner ce cadeau ? Tant que j'y pense, en comprend-elle le sens profond ? Le sexe, ça rend fragile, sur le coup. Si elle me voit vulnérable, elle se sentira mon égale. Si elle me voit transpirer et faire des grimaces pendant l'acte, elle comprendra peut-être enfin que je suis un être normal, avec des tas d'imperfections, pas une déesse ! Soi-Fon, je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas.

A voir son expression, je l'entends presque penser : « oui, mais moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait. » La belle affaire, comme si elle ne savait pas à quel point j'adore jouer les professeurs ! Enfin, je ne vais pas l'obliger à faire ça si elle n'en a pas envie, ce serait immonde. Peut-être qu'elle a décidé de se réserver pour quelqu'un d'autre… Pourquoi ressens-je un pincement au cœur en pensant à cela ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je enfin en me levant. Si tu ne te sens pas prête pour cela…

Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. J'ai complètement foiré notre réconciliation et elle doit me prendre pour la dernière des nymphos mais il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie, pas vrai ? Je n'ai plus qu'à me trouver un coin tranquille pour pleurer.

- Attendez !

Elle me barre le passage. Je vois dans son regard que la dure-à-cuire a repris les rênes, ou du moins une rêne sur deux.

- Ne t'en va pas… Yoruichi.

Et voilà qu'elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Ce geste et la façon dont elle a enfin prononcé mon nom me vont droit au cœur : ça y est, elle veut enfin me considérer comme une égale. Elle attend, la lèvre tremblante et le regard droit. Elle est prête et veut simplement que ce soit moi qui prenne l'initiative de la suite. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et je l'embrasse doucement, très doucement, en prenant bien mon temps. Ses lèvres sont douces. Ne gâchons pas ce précieux moment…

* * *

><p>Elle vient enfin de s'endormir, sa tête posée dans le creux de mon épaule. Elle a l'air si fragile quand elle dort, mais il fallait la voir tout à l'heure, griffant et gémissant comme une petite furie ! Je me suis même demandé si elle n'allait pas réveiller les voisins. Oh, tant pis pour les voisins !<p>

Ce moment est parfait. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller loin d'elle. Il le faut, pourtant. Elle a sa vie et son poste de capitaine à assumer tandis que ma vie à moi se trouve dans le monde des humains. Dans quelques heures, nous allons devoir nous séparer…

Je reviendrai, c'est certain. Il va peut-être falloir attendre encore un peu mais on se retrouvera, ma petite abeille. Pour l'absence, j'ai déjà donné je ne pourrai plus rester trop longtemps loin de toi.

_La fin…_


End file.
